Dreams
by luvcullen
Summary: Harry Potter has dreams about his family and people who died coming back to life, they do in reality. Takes place after Deathly Hallows so contains spoilers. Pease read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *tear***

**Plot: Takes place after Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows (Book 7) so contains spoilers. Harry and Ginny not married yet or going out or have kids yet. Also no other couple mentioned in the epilogue exists/ their kids exist. **

**Chapter 1: Dreaming**

Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat, coming out of yet another nightmare. He noticed the darkness still filling his room, coming to the conclusion it was still nighttime he glanced over at the clock to find just how late it was. 1:30AM read the alarm clock on his bed stand. He sighed and then covered his face with his pillow. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in weeks, the same nightmare just kept occurring over and over again. He then moaned and got up out of bed to go relieve himself in the bathroom. He walked across the room away from his twin bed and into the master bathroom attached to the room, not bothering to close the door. He was presently living alone in a large house that he had bought within a muggle neighborhood close to Godric's Hallow. How strange it was that Harry didn't even realize how close he was to the house where his life had been changed forever, until perhaps a few weeks ago. His nightmares had also started that very same night he had found out about the close proximity.

During his time in the bathroom, somewhere between lifting the toilet seat up and washing his hands Harry Potter reflected yet again on what this recurring dream could mean. The last time he had had a dream like this it was when he was fifteen and Lord Voldemort had planted it into his mind, but now Lord Voldemort was dead, along with some of his most powerful followers so the dream couldn't be caused by some influence of Dark Magic. And even stranger was what that the dream, or nightmare, or whatever it was, was set entirely throughout at the Department of Mysteries, particularly around the veil that he had saw Sirius Black, his godfather and closest thing to family he had, fall through. This part of the nightmare wrench at Harry the most, even now four years after Sirius' death Harry could not stand to set one foot into the department of mysteries. Of course he may work at the ministry of Magic but he avoids that part of the building at all cost. All it did was remind him of that dreadful mistake he had made when he was fifteen years old, falling for Lord Voldemort's trap. He still regretted what he had done, seeing it as the worst mistake of his life, well apart from that day at Hogwarts two years ago. He still can't bear to even look at the place, or even just to read _Hogwarts, A History_. It was all his fault that so many of his closest friends and people he practically called family had died, not just on that day but for all of his life. It was his fault that his parents had died, they were trying to protect him for Christ's sake! It was his fault for Sirius, for falling for that damn trap! For Dumbledore and Hedwig and Moody and Remus and Tonks and… by this time Harry Potter had tears streaming down his face. He then zipped up and washed his hands, moping back to his bed and lying down on top of the messed up covers on his stomach. "Why me? Why does my life have to be this way?" he thought to himself, hugging his pillow as he lay on top of it.

Just then his cell phone laying on his bed stand next to the alarm clock rang loudly, he knew it would be Teddy, his little two year old godson who had been staying with the Weasleys for the past month. Harry knew that he couldn't take care of a two year old in the condition he had gotten himself into recently so he decided to let Molly babysit little Teddy for a while. Harry had also given Teddy a cell phone programmed with only Harry's number in it for him to call whenever he wanted, which usually consisted of quite a lot, all times of the day, including in the middle of the night. Harry smiled slightly, wiping the tears off his face and answered the phone seeing it was indeed Teddy on the caller ID.

"Hey Ted-ted, what's up?" he asked in the voice he always used around Teddy, the sweat-talking voice that about everybody used around a toddler. "Why are you calling so late little man, its past your bedtime," he said pointing out it was now 1:37 in the morning. Though he had an idea what Teddy wanted, Harry figured he might as well ask just in case it wasn't.

"I couldn't seep. It thunderin and lightenening outside," Teddy wined into the phone, in his little two year old voice. "Can you come over? I'm scared," he whispered and then a loud booming sound made him scream a little. "Pease Harry?" Teddy begged, clearly crying on the other end of the phone.

Harry sighed to himself, away from the phone though so Teddy couldn't hear. "I'll be right there Teddy, don't worry." He promised him and then said goodbye and I love you and then hung up the phone. "Wow Teddy, sometimes I think you are the only person in this world that keeps me sane." He said to himself, getting up and getting dressed into a shirt and jeans. Muggle clothing for a muggle neighborhood he had told himself when he bought the clothes, though in truth he liked muggle fashion if it was clean and it fit well. He then threw on a pair of black converse and apparited into the room at the Weasley's where Teddy was staying in. It was indeed thundering and lightening outside of the Weasley home, no wonder Teddy was scared. As Harry apparited into the room he felt Teddy rush up and wrap his arms around his legs in the darkness. He smiled down at him and then lifted him up into his arms, hugging him.

"I missed you Harry," Teddy whispered, hugging Harry's neck.

"I missed you too bug," Harry said back, laying down on the bed with Teddy at his side with still his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not the bug, you are," Teddy giggled softly.

"Hey, that's suppose to be our little secret. Don't tell Molly or anybody else about it," he warned, being only slightly as stern as what he should be. He then held his finger up to his lips as to tell him to be quiet.

"I do keep it a secret though. I haven't told nobody," He said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. The thunder and lightning was still going on outside but he didn't seem to be bothered with it anymore.

"Okay, I believe you. But for now its time for you to get some sleep," Harry whispered, not saying anything else. Teddy whined for not being able to talk anymore but then stayed quiet and drifted off to sleep. Harry had to admit, Teddy looked like an angel when he slept, but sometimes when he was wide awake he could be a real hooligan. He then kissed his forehead and managed to drift off to sleep himself, the same dream occurring once again but a little different this time…

_.…He was walking down into the Department of Mysteries, those same set of footsteps trailing behind him, following. There was more than one set, but he couldn't tell how many. He could tell they were getting closer though. He then animagied into a boston terrier dog and started to run away, swirving under over and around things to try to stop getting chased but they wouldn't go away. He then ran through the room with the wreckage of prophesies and into the room with the veil, the auditorium. The footsteps behind him vanished like they always had, and for a little while things continued like usual. He was drawn to the veil, creeping closer and closer to it, and then closer than he had ever gotten before in his dreams. He also unanimagied back into a human, which never happened. He had always woken up by then. But then he reached out his hand and tried to pull the veil back but before he could do so a large black dog came running out from behind the veil, knocking him over playfully and licking his face. This dog seemed oddly familiar, in fact if he didn't know better he would say it was Snuffles aka Padfoot aka Sirius Black, Harry's deceased godfather. He then blinked hard and then behold what was to come out from the veil but a tall stag with massive antlers. He looked at this beautiful animal in shock, it looked familiar, very familiar, even more familiar than the dog had but even if it was _him_he had never actually seen or met him before so he wouldn't actually know what he looked like. At least, that's what his mind had told him. Things got stranger. After the stag, masses of people began to come out from behind the veil. And he recognized all of them, the women, the men, and even the small house elf that emerged. The people were all smiling at him, greeting him as if they had been waiting for his arrival for a long time. The dog and stag glanced at each other once, smiling the widest of all except for a green-eyed red-headed woman that was standing right next to the stag, and then unanimagied back into their human selves…._

…That was when Harry Potter woke up, the sun shining clearly through the window in the room. Teddy was nowhere to be found in the room so he figured that he had gone downstairs for breakfast. He was actually happy Teddy wasn't there with him for now because he was sweating like mad, and once again entranced by what the dream meant. What it was trying to tell him. Harry then apparited quickly to his house, changed into his auror uniform and then appirated back to the Weasley's, downstairs this time. He was right of course, Teddy was sitting there at the table talking to Arthur Weasley. Ginny and her mother were talking about something in the kitchen, gossiping like women do Harry thought to himself as he sat down next to Teddy. The rest of the Weasleys were there as well, except for Fred who had been murdered at Hogwarts that night two years ago. This memory shot a sharp pang in Harry's chest, remembering the dream he had just woke up from. Fred was in it he thought, he was sure of it. He had remembered he recognized everybody in that group of people, even that mousy man who he wasn't particualary fond of at all.

Harry was knocked out of his chain of thought by Teddy throwing a piece of toast at Harry's head, knocking his glasses off. "Well excuse you but I don't want any toast this morning," Harry smirked, pouring a bowl of pudding on Teddy's head playfully. Teddy pouted but then laughed histarically at the silly face Harry made at him. "Well, at least its chocolate." Teddy laughed, licking his lips where some of the pudding was. Harry smiled at him but then frowned when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw it was a call from Kingsley Shacklebolt so he knew it must be important, especially since he knew Kingsley never used muggle technology unless he had to. Also the fact Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, was calling directly him also raised suspicion by how bad the situation really was. Harry was an elite auror so he was only called under extreme circumstances.

"Whats wrong Kingsley?" he asked into the phone, a bit worried but trying not to show it to Teddy who was staring at him. Harry smiled slightly at Teddy but listened intently to what Kingsley said.

"Harry, there is a bit of a situation down here in the Department of Mysteries," Harry's heart skipped a beat at these words, remembering his dream and its drastic change last night. "Can you come and help manage it? I'm afraid it is a bit out of my league for myself to handle alone," Kingsley admitted.

"Yes, of course I can. I will be right there," Harry said, seeing the frown form on Teddy's face he felt guilty for wanting to fulfill his own curiosity instead of staying here with Teddy, but he tried to brush it off. He then hung up the phone and looked at Teddy's miserable looking face. "Geez sorry Ted, duty calls."

Teddy's eyes were starting to well up with tears, but he didn't want to cry, Harry could tell that. "Don't wory about it. I understand." Teddy said, his voice cracking. He then lunged forward and hugged Harry tightly. "Are you coming over later though?" He asked, or really pleaded considering the emotion in his voice.

"Of course I will come over after I deal with whatever it is Kingsley wants me to. I promise." He said, hugging Teddy back. They then parted and Harry took a step back away from teddy, waved slightly and then apparited away to the Department of Mysteries.

Well actually Harry Potter apparited into the entranceway to the Department of Mysteries because for some reason the appariting channel that actually lead into it was blocked off. Kingsley and every other elite auror were standing there looking anxious.

"What happened?" Harry asked, getting worried. They had never used protocol like this before, it must be even more serious than Harry had imagined.

Kingsley then looked at Harry gravely, as if about to tell him something very devastating. The last time Harry had seen him like this was at the mass funeral service for all those who were lost at Hogwarts that day two years ago.

"Kingsley, what has happened?" he asked, getting even more anxious. He was then caught by surprise when he saw tears starting to role down his face.

"Harry my dear boy please sit down," Kingsley said conjuring up a chair for him to sit in. Harry looked at the chair for a moment and then sat down, utterly confused. Kingsley then conjured up a chair for himself and sat across from Harry perhaps a few feet away. "Now, to why we are all gathered here. Harry I know you have been through a lot of terrible things, very terrible things but why on God's Earth would you do something like this?" he asked, the tears running down his face even harsher now.

"Excuse me sir, but I do not know what you are talking about," Harry admitted, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

Kingsley then sighed and placed his face in his hands, shaking his head. He then looked back up at Harry a few moments later. "Harry, _why _and _how _did you bring them back to life?"

_______________________________________

**Yay cliffhanger! So did you all like it? Review please, nobody ever reviews for me, its so sad!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be up soon-ish I think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**And thank you all for all those reviews, favorites, and alerts! I feel so loved getting so many in just one day! *hugs***

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Kingsley then sighed and placed his face in his hands, shaking his head. He then looked back up at Harry a few moments later. "Harry, _why _and _how _did you bring them back to life?" At this comment a few of the aurors in the background of Kingsley and Harry started to fidget. One was also actually trying to be peer around a man's shoulder, being a woman she was shorter and couldn't see what was happening. Though not very eventful, she was still very curious.

Harry swallowed hard, trying to keep calm. "…Kingsley..," he said hesitating, deciding what to say next. "..I didn't do anything, I swear it," he said, feeling the sweat on his face Harry started to get worried if Kingsley would even believe him, but he just _had_ to.

'I mean he was part of the Order before right? So he should know by now that I can be trusted. I also made it to becoming an auror, which should add even more for my side of the case. And if _he_ doesn't believe me, I have no idea who ever would,' Harry tried to convince himself as he sat fidgeting in the chair, trying not to look guilty and stare at the floor.

Kingsley looked at Harry a bit ashamed. "Are you sure that is the story you are going to use? I mean if you say you have nothing to do with it and we use Veritaserum on you and we do find out that you did have something to do with this, or didn't tell us anything about what you know, we will be forced to at the very least arrest you, maybe even take you auror license away," Kingsley warned him, knowing that Harry did indeed know these circumstances but just refreshing his memory of them. Kingsley had a feeling Harry was hiding something; he wasn't acting like his usual self. The Harry Potter he knew never sweated, or fidgeted or anything, he never even did those things while he had witnessed Potter dueling the Dark Lord and yet he was doing them now.

Harry nodded his head slowly, staring at the floor. He knew what he was facing if he was tested with the truth serum, but Kingsley wouldn't really do that, would he? This thought that Kingsley might dose him with it made Harry even more nervous. "Ummm, Kingsley? Can we just get to the part where you tell us all what really happened?" Harry asked, desperately trying to change the topic away from himself. He then used all his might to stop fidgeting and sweating, he somehow accomplished it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been in the midst of pulling the vial of veritaserum out of his pocket when Harry had said that. This made him freeze momentarily, having not expected him to say that. A small part of himself did want Harry to have known what had happened though, and have done it, so he wouldn't have to be the one to break it to him. The other part didn't want Harry to know so Harry wouldn't have to be given a trial for what he did. He then thought a moment on exactly how to break the news to him, clearly this was Harry Potter so he knew it would be safe to tell him and he wouldn't spread it around, especially considering who it was concerned with he knew he wouldn't, but still this job was becoming more difficult than he had ever imagined it would get. Have to break the news to him and question Harry Potter, this day could be his day of days. Kingsley had hoped his "bring them back to life" comment would at least have hinted Harry with what had happened so he could figure it out himself in his mind, or at least prepare him for what he was about to be told. He was a smart boy after all, probably the brightest of his generation, but considering the irregality even in a world shared with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Kingsley thought this might have been a little too far-fetched for Harry to handle by himself.

Seeing that these words he had spoken had stopped Kingsley on his interrogation of him, Harry looked at him curiously in a normal-looking way. He was trying at all cost to act the way he normally would, pretending that his little sweating and fidgeting epidemic never happened. "Well? I'm waiting," Harry said trying to sound like that arrogant boy that he used to be. Inside though, he was still really anxious and scared. If what happened in his dream was right, then he had a lot of things to worry about, one of the biggest things on his mind would be if they would even accept him or not.

Kingsley was rocking on his heels thinking, or at least pretended to. He then had that look on his face that he just remembered something. "Oh, Tung," he said, indicating one of the aurors in the group of them. The man who was standing in front of the woman who was trying to still peer around him stepped forward, letting go of the woman's hand quickly, trying not to be noticed he was even holding it in the first place. As he stepped forward, the woman got a worried look on her face but was clearly trying to hide it. Harry noticed it though and thought it was rather peculiar for an auror of her supposed rank to act this way.

"Yes sir?" the man named Tung asked. He was tall, broad shouldered and very blonde. As Harry looked at the man he didn't exactly recognize him from anywhere in particular, but thought he did know him from somewhere. He also was acting strange. The whole room was acting strange in fact, or at least all the aurors gathered around the back of the assembly. He also thought it was strange he recognized none of them gathered, except for about seven of them, all in the front row looking like they didn't belong there. But considering the fact everyone was not acting normal, perhaps they didn't fit in because they were being normal. These seven Harry had known for the two years he had worked in the auror department, seeing them all on a daily basis. They looked just like they always had no difference in them. This was about the only comforting part of the situation here on the outskirts of the Department of Mysteries.

Kinglsey looked at Tung, from his head to his feet. "So, how are you today Tung?" he asked in a friendly note. This struck Harry as normal too, Kingsley always acted all friendlily before he went and ordered you to do a job that you didn't really want to do, which usually consisted of writing reports on events in Harry's case.

"I- I'm actually quite well today sir," Tung replied, smiling at him slightly.

Kingsley nodded at him. "That's good to know. Well, you know what has happened down here. Please go write a report on it now and hand it into my office when you are done with it. There is really no rush with it, I tell you though but I would like you to get started on it."

Tung nodded and then left, walking down the hall and to the elevator where he got inside of and disappeared to the auror department. Now this struck Harry as strange, usually people apparited to and from places in the ministry now, the elevators were hardly used, but there had to be a reason for what this man named Tung did.

Harry then sighed and stood up, stretching, and then unsummoned the chair he had been using back to where it had come from. "So Kingsley," he said and then yawned loudly, he was still tired from the lack of sleep he had been experiencing. "Now what?" he asked, looking at the man curiously.

Kingsley stood up too and vanished his chair as well. "Well Harry, how have you been since my last visit? Molly said you weren't doing too well," Kingsley said solemnly. From the corner of his eye Harry saw a few of the aurors he actually knew get pained looks on their faces, but then they quickly vanished. They obviously were trying not to seem worried about him, but they were.

Harry blushed slightly. "I've been doing okay, better at least. Though I do see that it's any of your business what I do Kingsley," he said trying not to sound bitter, but it was coming out that way. Harry then he thought he heard one of the girls whine softly but tried to ignore it. He didn't want their pity, he didn't want anyone's pity, and he just wanted to be left alone.

"Well if that's how you feel, I'm sorry." Kingsley said trying to say he was truly sorry, though he doubted Harry would understand that. He thought Harry's life was so depressing, never knowing his family and everyone who was like family to him died just after a short time. The only people he had left was the Weasleys and Teddy, though he might not even have them any longer.

Harry rolled his eyes at Kingsley. "Its fine," he lied, wondering why there were so many people here to begin with. He had come to the conclusion that the aurors he didn't recognize were not elites, which his why he didn't know them. He always was in the elite offices, not the regular ones and therefore he wouldn't know many of the common aurors to begin with. Though he was still confused why most of this lot looked scared out of their wits.

Kingsley nodded and then looked around the room, noticing and knowing why each of the aurors were acting the way they were. He had told them what had happened previous to when he had called Harry so they would get a heads up on what was going on and what had to happen for this mini-mission to be successful. He then sighed and addressed the room at large, "If anyone believes that they shouldn't be here or can't handle to be here can leave now." At this note the group of aurors in front of the Department of Mysteries dwindled down from about thirty to only seven, not including Harry and Kingsley. It was the seven elite aurors that stayed.

Harry looked after the mass filing out in disgust how could they be true aurors if they leave because of something so small that happened _nothing _had happened in fact, or at least that he knows of yet. He then got the suspicion that they had all been told what had happened before he had. "Kingsley, are you leaving me out of what has happened on purpose?" he asked, his temper rising as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Kingsley looked at Harry a bit panicked; getting him angry was not part of his plan at all. In fact, that was one of the things he wanted to avoid. He wanted to ease this thing on him, slowly. "No, Harry, I'm actually about to tell you right now if you just calm down," He said a bit nervously.

Harry looked at his fellow elites for a moment and noticed the uncharacteristic looks on their faces that they usually did not have. "Kingsley," he said, not taking his eyes off of his friends, "Isn't it a bit suspicious that nobody else stayed here except for the seven elites? Why is that?" he asked, looking at Kingsley again, "Did you plan that? Or did they just do that by themselves because I highly doubt that the others are all that cowardly," Harry stated, compelled to know the truth. "What is it you aren't telling me?" he urged, glaring at all eight of the other people in the room.

The seven elite aurors then became very nervous, looking at Kingsley for support. A swarm of feet shuffling, people fidgeting and anticipating faces all appeared after Harry's little show of hostility. While the others were planning this they didn't expect Harry to catch on this quickly, or even notice anything. He was obviously smarter than they had all anticipated, including Kinglsey who believed him to be a near genius.

It was now Kingsley's turn to change the topic. "So Harry, I forgot to give it to you before but can you please go up to my office and get that time-turner that is sitting on my desk? I need it for something, in fact we all need it for something of great importance," he said, looking at Harry pleasantly, peacefully, almost proud.

Harry stared at Kingsley, this wasn't normal for him either. In fact this look he was giving him almost reminded him of a certain someone he hadn't seen or spoken to in years. He had always given Harry looks like that. "Well Kingsley, why do I have to go get it? Why can't any of them go? If I go I know damn well that you all will just come up with some kind of other plan for whatever it is you guys are trying to pull off. I'm not an idiot." Harry said, glaring at Kingsley.

Kingsley sighed, defeated, that had been his plan. "Okay then, fine Harry. Xavier will go with you to fetch the time-turner. Does that make you happy?" he asked a little hint of teasing behind his voice. Xavier, who was Harry's best friend in the department, became even more anxious on the inside, but managed to keep most of his composure on the outside.

Harry frowned slightly, looking at Xavier curiously. This look made Xavier even more uncomfortable than he was before but then Harry looked away and back at Kingsley. "Okay. I guess that works," he said calmly. He then started to walk down the hall towards the elevador, waiting for Xavier to follow. Sensing Xavier was hesitating Harry walked back, grabbed his forearm and pulled him towards the elevator. Feeling the tenseness in Xavier's arm, which wasn't normal, Harry smirked and said, "Wow Xavier, if I didn't know better I'd say you weren't exactly yourself. It's like your somebody else stuck in Xavier's body," he chuckled and then winked at Xavier quickly before entering the elevator and pushing the button to get to the minister's office. Inside the elevator Harry let go of Xavier's arm and stood silently beside him. "So…" Harry began, trying to make small talk with the man he suspicion to be somebody else, "How are you?" he asked him, curiously.

Xavier thought he was going to pass out when Harry said about him being somebody else in Xavier's body, but of course he wasn't going to say anything or admit it. He would just play it cool and hopefully build some trust between them. "I'm… well." Xavier murmured, embarrassed by what had happened. "You know this wasn't supposed to happen this way though. Not at all," he said, shuffling his feet, a bit ashamed with himself for acting so out of character. He then ran his hand through his hair and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, its okay. I understand, or at least I think I do. I think I know what's going on….. sort of." Harry said, laughing awkwardly. 'Yeah, I'll just shut up now.' Harry thought to himself, blushing a bit. How could he be so embarrassed? It's not like he actually knew who this man really was. Of course he had his suspicions but he couldn't base anything of a hunch. For the rest of the elevator ride Harry remained silent, along with Xavier who started to feel week in the knees.

As the elevator door opened at the floor with the minister's office on it Harry got out, making sure Xavier followed. As he approached the door, Harry took out the master key he had in his pocket and put it in the keyhole. The door opened and he walked in with Xavier in tow. Harry walked up to the desk, seeing the time turner on it but also noticing a stack of files on the desk next to it, all sprawled out. He glanced at the folders quickly, noticing they were all death certificates and other papers of that nature, like wills. Harry swallowed hard as he looked at one quickly, without picking it up, he read that the nametag said 'James Potter', another one said 'Remus Lupin' there was even more that he had eerie familiarity with. Like the ones that said 'Severus Snape' and 'Peter Pettigrew.' Harry pretended not to notice these documents and grabbed the time-turner and left out of the room without saying anything to Xavier, who he could hear following him. As Harry walked down the hall with time-turner in hand the suspicion he had for who Xavier really was intensified, after all the name of the man he thought he was had been on one of those documents.

Xavier had peered over Harry's shoulder and noticed that Harry had seen the documents on the table. It was of course planted there for the purpose of a back up plan if Harry did start to find out, the plan was to somehow get him to the minister office and look at those documents so he could find out on his own what had happened. Of course if Harry did find out, there was also the possibility that Harry would not have wanted to know and he could be disturbed by the truth.

Xavier followed Harry into the hall and noticed Harry stop at the elevator doors, but didn't go inside of them. He stood a good ten feet away from Harry, waiting for what he would do next. He thought maybe Harry had just made the connections in his mind so now he knew what was happening, but he could only dream of something this good. Really, in the beginning Xavier thought that if Harry as to find out at the very least he would run away and disappear from sight for a few weeks, he knew that was what he would have done and supposedly from what he heard and witnessed so far they were very much alike.

Harry then took a deep breath, he just had to know the truth, and figured asking was the best way. He was sure that if Xavier was really the man he thought he was the man would not lie to him.

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry choked out, knowing 'Xavier' would know what he was talking about.

"Not exactly but close, I'm sure you know more about it than I do though," 'Xavier' said smiling widely, proud of Harry's genius.

"So, my own invention? Is that why your voice sounds exactly like the real Xavier's?" Harry asked curiously, looking back at him slightly embarrassed.

"Well, how can I put this in a way someone of your intelligence would understand? Hmm, how about, _duh!_" He said smiling, almost laughing. "Do you really think a polyjuice potion would work for that long? It lasts for an hour at most, besides it takes like _forever_ to make. Too much work for someone as lazy as me," 'Xavier' chuckled.

Harry smiled at him sheepishly, embarrassed by the compliment of his invention. Now for the real important part in Harry's mind, "So, are you…?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, he was too embarrassed and he looked away back towards the elevator doors.

Xavier knew what Harry was talking about, having a feeling that Harry already knew who he was and just couldn't get up the courage to say it. He couldn't blame him; he knew he would be downright terrified if he was in Harry's shoes. "Who? Oh you mean the Prankster King? The guy who's friends with a werewolf and used to run around with him? The guy who became an illegal animagus in his fifth year? Who's a stag? Best friends with a convicted murderer, who really isn't? Called prongs? Real name is James Potter, who is your father? Why yes, I do believe so that I am," he said, smiled widely and doing a flourishing bow once Harry glanced at him, whose face completely beat red. James then reached into his mouth and pulled out a tiny piece of floss-like material from between his teeth, making his body shift back to his tall, lean, dark brown messy-haired, hazel-eyed self. "Tada!" he laughed, his voice totally different and yet somehow recognizable to Harry's ears.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, what to think, or what to say. He just stood there, a bit overwhelmed. His father looked extremely happy at least, which he thought was almost totally opposite to how he felt. Then, for some reason tears started to pour down Harry's face, he tried to his them but it was no use.

James noticed the tears in Harry's eyes and walked over closer to him so he was in arms length, "You know, it's perfectly fine to cry, though if you cry, I'll cry," James said, tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes.

Harry blushed madly, and tried to take step away but before he could move he was pulled into a fatherly hug before he could leave. At first the hug was one of the awkwardest things of Harry's life, but all of a sudden it became comforting and he hugged back. So there they were, both Potter men crying on each other's shoulders, hugging each other and welcoming their surprise reunion with love.

**So, I hope you all liked it; it's a bit longer than the other one, which is kind of funny because in the beginning I had serious writer's block. Oh and don't expect another chapter by tomorrow, I am staying at my grandma's and only posted a chapter today because I am on vacation from school and had nothing else to do. And also got a request to post the next chapter quickly" and so I did. I go back to school Monday though sadly. So I might put up another chapter Friday, Saturday or Sunday maybe but I also have an essay for school I have to write and read a chapter and a half in a textbook for an AP class. Damn AP classes. So I'll try to post a new chapter every week, probably will be Friday night or a Saturday or Sunday though. **

**Continue to read and review please! Review on every chapter, I don't care! I like to get comments on my work and see how I am doing. ******


End file.
